The governor's daughter
by Dani Dixon 09
Summary: "-¡Maldición, Megan, ya hablamos de esto!- decía el Gobernador, golpeando con una de sus manos la pared. -¡Debes dejar que Penny, descanse, ella ya está muerta, MUERTA! ¡No hagas que su sufrimiento siga!-contestaba Megan, pateando una silla. -¡La única que está muerta, eres tú, siempre lo estarás para mí!-grito enojado Philip, escupiendo con asco esas palabras hacía su hija mayor
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_"**La huida"**_

Otro maldito día en las afueras de quien sabe dónde, maldigo el día en que estuve de acuerdo con el idiota que dice llamarse mi "_padre_", ¿Qué ser humano mantiene a su hija menor en estado de zombi, y la cuida como si estuviese viva? Si damas y caballeros, ese hombre, es Philip Blake o como muchos lo conocen, el Gobernador.

Bendigo el día, en que abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de la verdadera situación. Hace ya casi un año o más, que los humanos, fuimos despojados de lo que conocíamos como hogar. Aún no he encontrado a alguien que me diga con exactitud, como empezó todo esto; solo sé que esas cosas que nos persigue, dejaron de ser personas hace tiempo.

Aún no amanecía, pero una leve brisa, anunciaba que faltaba poco. La cacería que había propuesto mi padre, para encontrarme, me había cansado. Logre perderlos de vista pero no tardarían en volver a retomar el camino hasta encontrarme.

-Felicitaciones, Megan, eres la cabeza más codiciada en estos momentos.-me decía a mí misma, mientras me acomodaba, el arco en mi espalda y tomaba mi mochila. Antes de huir, había conseguido robar algunas provisiones para el camino, de paso entre a la armería y tome algunas cosas que me podrían servir.

Al empezar a caminar, tuve que colocar una de mis manos sobre mi cintura. Mi remera poco a poco, comenzó a mojarse, una maldita herida me había hecho perder tiempo, el día anterior.

-Te lo agradezco, Martínez.-como pude, tome mis cosas y emprendí mi viaje a quien sabe dónde.

No me acordaba cuando fue la última vez que había hecho enojar a papá, pero desde que decidí llevarle la contra, empezaron nuestros enfrentamientos. La única que parecía entenderme, era mamá, ella sí que no merecía morir. Han pasado meses desde que ella ya no está, pero he sabido, mantener a flote a Penny. Era horrible, verla llorar parada al lado de mi cama a la media noche.

-Debes concentrarte en tus estudios, no hagas eso… no hagas lo otro… debes dejar todos esos vicios.-estaba harta de siempre hacer lo correcto, quería dejar de ser normal y saber cómo se sentía ser… diferente.

Me apoye en un árbol y de mi mochila tome unas par de vendas. Levante mi remera y comencé a enrollármela por toda la cintura. Cerraba los ojos y me mordía el labio por el dolor. Aún sentía como aquella maldita bala casi me mata en mi intento de escape.

Abrí los ojos al sentir el crujir de unas ramas, con muy poca fuerza, me escondí detrás de un enorme árbol. Pensé que eran caminantes que se sintieron atraídos por el olor a la sangre, pero me equivocaba.

Frente a mí, se encontraba el mismo equipo que me estaba persiguiendo, pero esta vez, "_papi_", venía con ellos.

-Debe estar cerca, no es tan estúpida como para dejar rastros.-desde kilómetros se notaba como me "_quería_"

-La encontraremos, jefe.-alentaba el lambe botas de Dixon.

-Eso espero, tan solo cuando la tenga de nuevo, vera lo que le espera a esa bastarda.-no pude contener una sonrisa. -¡Sigan buscándola!-grito para que sus hombres lo escuchasen.

-Es ahora, Meg, debes hacerlo.-me susurraba a mí misma. Saque de mi carcaj una flecha y tense la cuerda de mi arco. Sabía que si lograba matar a uno, llamaría la atención y los distraería por unos momentos. Me separe apenas del tronco y busque mi objetivo, debía deshacerme de alguno de mayor rango y que por sobre todo, estuviera cerca de papá. Mi blanco era Martínez, iba hacerlo.

Cuando ya estaba en la posición adecuada, la vista se me empezó a nublar, como podía parpadeaba para mantener mis ojos abiertos. Debía ser por la herida, pero comenzaba a tener frío, el cuerpo comenzó a temblarme, poco a poco fui bajando el arco, ya no tenía fuerza. Y de un momento a otro, todo se volvió negro.

-¡MEGAN!- sentía que alguien gritar mi nombre, mientras corría por entre las hojas, acercándose a mí.

*.*.*

Sentía que estaba en un lugar cómodo, mi espalda se sentía sobre algo blando y me hacía sentir bien. Comencé a sentir las suaves caricias de alguien sobre mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Meg?-lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, encontrándome con papá, sentado en el borde de mi cama.

-¿Papá? ¡Papá!-sabía perfectamente que no soportaba ver a sus hijas llorar, y si lo hacía no recibiría mis castigos.-Perdón, perdón.-comencé a decir tapándome el rostro con las manos y comenzando a llorar.

-Tranquila, mi niña.-se acercó a mí y me abrazó.- Entiendo tus motivos, fue algo difícil lo de Penny, pero nos tenemos el uno al otro.-hacía mucho que no estábamos así, abrazados como padre e hija y resultaba medio raro.

Luego de que se hubiera ido, me quede en la cama durante un rato más, mire mis manos, era buena señal saber que no estaba esposada para evitar que me escape. Segundo, mire a mi alrededor, no era el departamento en cual vivíamos los dos, lo que me dio a entender que no me quería tener cerca. Tercero, se escuchaban ruidos en la cocina, tenía miedo de hacer algún ruido y que alguien que no conocía se acercara. Borre todas esas idioteces de mi cabeza, y me volví a recostar, mirando por la ventana.

Cerré los ojos tratando de dormir, se me hacía imposible sabiendo que no estaba sola y para mal de mis males, no tenía el arco cerca ni tampoco mi mochila.

-Seguro es Milton.- repetía una y otra vez en voz baja con los ojos aún cerrados.

Cuando conseguí dormirme. Al hacerlo, una persona aparecía en mis sueños. Era un hombre, no demasiado mayor que yo, tenía ojos azules, siempre estaba serio y tenía un buen manejo de la ballesta. Aquel hombre, me tomaba de la mano y me obligaba a correr por un extenso prado, yo tan solo me dejaba llevar a donde él quisiera llevarme.

_-¿Estás bien?-me decía, haciendo que me apoyara en un árbol, mientras con sus manos se encargaba de revisarme._

_-Si…si estoy bien.-nuestros perseguidores, nos estaban alcanzando debíamos apurarnos, antes de que llegaran._

_-¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos?-pregunte yo mientras volvía a tomarme la mano y volver a correr por ahora, el bosque._

_-No lo sé, pero debemos llegar a la Prisión antes del anochecer, y déjame decir que no queda mucho tiempo.-_

¿Prisión? ¿Qué prisión? ¿De quién debíamos escapar? ¿Debíamos? Estaba confusa, tal vez era producto de la medicina o tal vez que a esta altura del mundo, estaba comenzando a imaginar cosas.

Volvía abrir los ojos, pero no me encontraba sola en la habitación, aquella persona que estaba en la cocina, se encontraba sentada en un sillón, frente a mi cama. Mirándome…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Sacrificios:**_

Esa persona, no era alguien que yo conociese, era extraña para mí. Me fui reincorporando en la cama de apoco, aún me sentía toda adolorida.

-Déjame ayudarte.-habló finalmente, intentando tomar de los brazos. Me moví bruscamente y pude sentir ese penetrante dolor en toda mi espalda.-Al fin despiertas.-murmuró con simpatía.-Tú padre me pidió que te cuidase.-esa persona volvió a sonreír y se sentó en un extremo de la cama.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunte sin miedo.

-Mi nombre es Andrea, soy nueva llegue ayer junto a mi compañera.-miró una de las vendas que tenía en la muñeca y negó con la cabeza.-No fue buena idea haber escapado de esa forma.- ¡¿Qué?! Entrecerré los ojos y guarde mi mano bajo las sabanas.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí, por lo tanto no tienes derecho a decir que es bueno o no.-conteste, tratando de levantarme de la cama. Ella se quedó sentada sin decir nada, tampoco me moleste en disculparme, si no que salí del departamento, no quería quedarme con ella ni un minuto más.

Bajando de las escaleras, una punzada, me obligo a apoyarme contra la pared. Debía ir a ver a la enfermera, no quería tener que volver a estar bajo el cuidado de esa tal…Andrea.

Mientras caminaba por las calles, sentía las miradas de los hombres de "papi". Me ponían un poco incomoda, así que me apresure por llegar a la enfermería. Rogaba por que la doctora Steven, estuviese sola en ese momento.

Al abrir lentamente la puerta, fui recibida por la típica armonía y las dulces canciones que pasaban por una vieja radio. Sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, me fui adentrando cada vez más en el edificio. Me apoyé en el mostrador y me quedé ahí, esperando para verla.

-Muy bien señor Dixon, la herida está mejorando y ya dentro de poco no tendrá que dejar de usar los analgésicos para el dolor.-decía la doctora Steven, en ese momento quería desaparecer y eso tenía pensado hacer. Camine en puntillas de pie hasta la puerta y cuando ya tenía mi mano sobre el picaporte…

-¡Megan! Qué bueno verte por aquí.-quede de espaldas a la enfermería mientras que sentía los pasos de Merle, detrás de mí. -¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?-lo sentí demasiado cerca de mí y eso me molestaba.

-Yo… solo venía a… a buscar unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.-mentí para hacer corta la conversación.

-Entendiendo, el golpe debió haberte afectado.- con el cuchillo que tenía en lugar de mano, corrió parte de mi cabello dejando al descubierto un pequeño corte en la frente.-También deberías buscar un par de gasas para evitar que te siga sangrando.- con la mano que tenía sana, apretó la herida que yo trataba de tapar. Me mordí el labio para soportar el dolor, mientras él seguía apretando.

-Megan, cariño ¿Deseas algo?-preguntó la doctora Steven, asomándose por una cortina.

-Sera mejor que me vaya, y te deje con tu dolor de cabeza.- mi remera se había vuelto a manchar de sangre.

-Ven rápido.- me hizo acostar sobre una mesa de metal, mientras levantaba mi prenda dejando expuesta la herida.-Las consecuencias de escapar.-me regaño, mientras tomaba de un escaparate, unas cuantas cosas. Yo solo me quede en silencio, escuchando las canciones de la radio, dejando que la doctora me curase. Por un momento, sentí frío alrededor de la herida, seguido de una fuerte irritación. Por último, una venda cubría toda mi cintura, sujetando un trozo de algodón, que impedía que siga sangrando.-Es todo, necesito que evites hacer fuerza y que te vuelvas a escapar.-me despedí de ella, y decidí caminar por la cuidad.

Las personas me sonreían para luego comenzar a murmurar a mis espaldas. A mí me importaba poco y nada lo que digan de mí, tan solo me dedicaba a seguir con mi paso.

-¡Meg! ¡Ven aquí, cariño!-llamaba mi padre, seguido de Andrea y otra mujer. Muy lentamente, y de mala gana, me acerque a ellos.-Meg, quería presentarte a nuestras dos integrantes nuevas. Andrea y Michonne.-la rubia sonreía pensando que ya me caía bien.

-Hola.-salude fríamente.

-Ellas compartirán el departamento contigo, ¿no hay problema, no?- ¡¿No hay problema?! ¡No claro que no hay problema! Tal vez así si tengo ganas de matar a alguien, la primera será la rubia. Borre esos pensamientos y sonreí.-Así me gusta.-Philip besó mi frente y puso su vista sobre el muro.- Cariño, quiero que vuelvas a tu puesto de guardia.-asentí y me alejé lo más rápido posible.

Entre al edificio donde vivía con papá para recuperar mis cosas. Al entrar, no podía evitar recordar nuestra última pelea, y de cómo Penny soltaba gruñidos ante nuestros gritos. Luego de tomar mi mochila, sentí un impulso de ver a mi hermana, pero tuve que controlarme. No quería verla en ese estado. Me arrodille junto a la puerta, apoyando mi oído contra la madera.

-Lo lamentó, Penny, pronto te rescatare.-susurré. Me volví a poner de pie y tome mi mochila saliendo nuevamente al exterior.

Ya me sentí mejor, estaba junto a mi mochila y mi preciado arco. Me encaminé al edificio que estaba frente al ayuntamiento, si mal no me equivocaba de ahora en más vivía en el departamento número 2. Subí de muy mala gana las escaleras e ingresé al interior dejando mi mochila sobre la cama en la que me había despertado, era la única grande y cómoda, pero por sobre todo, era mía.

*.*.*

Según el horario, me tocaba estar con Martínez y esa chica de 18 años, que aún no me sabía su nombre, pero creo que se llamaba Haley, pero como nadie en Woodbury me cae bien, ella no iba a ser la excepción.

La noche estaba cayendo y después de cenar algo ligero, emprendí viaje a la muralla donde tenía mi puesto.

-Pensé que no vendrías.-dijo Martínez, al verme llegar.

-Haley, ¿No llego?-él se mordió el labio y negó.

-Aún no.-respondió, mirándome de arriba abajo.-Mejor tendremos más tiempo para nosotros.-dejé el arco apoyado sobre un silla mientras ignoraba sus estúpidas miradas, que según él, eran provocativas.

Las horas pasaban y parecía que la estúpida niña no vendría. Mire nuevamente mi reloj para seccionarme la hora. Me alegré mucho al saber que ya solo faltaban segundos para que mi turno terminase, pero luego recordé que tendría que volver al departamento y eso significaba tener que ver a Andrea.

-Perfecto, es hora de ir a mi casa.-comenté con puro entusiasmo.- Es una lástima que tengas que quedarte solo. Me quedaría a hacerte compañía pero…-él solo rió entre dientes, parándose de su asiento.

-Te equivocas, yo también debo irme y creo que pasare la noche solo, por lo que no me vendría mal un momento contigo… a solas.-si quería escapar y encontrar al dueño de mis sueños, tendría que rebajarme a un nivel que la verdad me decepcionaría de mi misma.

-Pues vamos.- esperamos a que el reemplazo llegase antes de ir a su departamento.

-No le diremos a nadie sobre esto ni siquiera a tu padre.-yo asentí mientras dejaba de lado mi arco.

Apenas cerró la puerta, abalanzó hacía mí. Tarde me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba denigrándome a mí misma con un solo objetivo, que claramente era destruir a mi padre y a su imperio de inútiles. Pero, ¿Era necesario hacerlo de esta forma?

Él cada vez tomaba más terreno sobre mí, no podía hacer nada aunque quisiese y lo peor de todo es que tendría que hacerlo un par de veces más.

_"Felicitaciones Megan, te convertiste en la perra de alguien"_


End file.
